


doppelganger

by Drunkfinland99



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23822128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drunkfinland99/pseuds/Drunkfinland99
Summary: Prologue
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

5 days till the world meeting

Ludwig, Feliciano, Kiku and, Gilbert were all enjoying a Japanese festival. they watched as fire works shot up the sparks dancing across the sky in a wonderful array of colour. a small Italian pointed out the colours and shapes of each one out to german stood next to him.the way feliciano stared his eyes widening with each bang; it was as if he had never seen fireworks .such excitement reminded Gilbert of a child . He Looked over at feliciano taking note of the yellow yukata he was wearing and he couldnt help but think he was cute no... absolutely precious . He looked back up to the fire works and just watched quietly . It seem they were all enjoying the show even ludwig (who was very much against wearing a bright pink yukata) and Japan was smiling and it wasn't just because of the fireworks.

The lack of conflict was brief like the fire works that shot up into the sky ending with a bang and fizzing out of existence. Poor little Feli. what a poor little thing . they won't be seeing him this lively again not for a long time anyway. No wonder they didn't want this night to end but it's not like they knew what was going to happen any way.

They went round Kiku's for the nightKiku was the one hosting it this year. Also Gilbert got his hands on some manga.

4 days till the world meeting


	2. Chapter 1

4 days untill the world meeting

Gilbert awoke light pooring through the blinds with the slightest sound of chirping. He sat up looking around dazed still half asleep.

"What time is it?" 

He rubbed his eyes muttering to himself as a small yellow bird perched itself on his shoulder still chirping happily.he got out of the futon and checked... his phone he panicked. He quickly got ready . Why had no one woke him up?. He made his way to the room the others were in making his presence instantly known.

"I AM HERE!!!!! Keseseseseses"

"Uhh kiku I think your anime is rubbing of on him"

Ludwig instantly seemed annoyed at his brothers loudness not quite understanding why kiku was nodding clearly ignoring the concern in feliciano's voice. The the look of pure satisfaction in kiku's eyes somewhat made feliciano fear the worst.

"Well it's rather unusual for you to wake up late Gilbert is something the matter"

Gilbert shook his head and grinned self satisfaction plastered on his face. 

"What could possibly be wrong with the awsome prussia"

"Gilbert just sit down"

Gilbert quickly sat down in the empty space  
beside Italy. it was only now that he was noticing how tired Ludwig looked .the dark purple bags seemed so obvious. He felt like he should've noticed this sooner . Had something happend that he simply didn't know about ? 

"Weessstt....whats wrong??"

The German grunted ;he only seemed to get more irritated as his brother questioned him.

"Italy apparently saw someone in our room last night. He wouldn't stop crying . I surprised it didn't wake you up."

"It woke me as well Italy seemed quite upset but of course there no way for someone to get in all the door and windows were locked. Ludwig checked them all. It was the only way he managed to calm Feliciano down . also I think I may have stepped on you once my apologies Gilbert"

"I am sorry ludz I AM SORRY"

Feliciano began sobbing uncontrollably he clearly felt bad but...

"Hey feli what did this guy look like? Did he do something??"

Ludwig shot a glance at Gilbert. Clearly too tired to deal with any thing.

"Don't encourage him bruder"

"WellheIcouldn'tseewhathelookedlikebecause itwasdark andhewasbreathingheavily andand h-"

"Well Antonio and lovino should be here any minute now"

Feliciano's sobbing had quieted. It seemed Ludwig was trying to console him and kiku sat camly eating his Onigiri when a loud banging sounded from the door. Prussia quickly got up to open it. It appeared kiku was right . He could already hear a angry Italian yelling .

"OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR UP YOU PIECE OF SHIT MORON"

Lovino continued to bang on the door clearly   
pissed off(but when was he not angry or at least very salty).

"lovi pleasecalmdown..."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP JERK BASTARD ANTONIO" 

Gilbert opened the door only to be barged into by a angry lovino . he continued to yell obscenities as he walked through Japan's home. He couldn't help but think it was Rather adorable.

"Sorry about him Gilbert "

Spain raised his hand for a high five as he walked past him and Gilbert happily obliged .  
Antonio followed behind lovino trying to calm him down to no avail.Gilbert returned only to see to lovino yelling at ludwid who looked like he was done with this entirely.

"WHY THE FUCK IF FELICIANO CRYING YOU YOU FUCKING POTAO BASTARD.

"....he h-"

"HURRY UP AND ANSWER YOU POTAO EATING MACHO MORON"

"Lovino just leave him alone how about you get some rest"

Antonio looked rather helpless in this situation.

"Fine you bastard but I want to know what the fuck he did to make my brother upset"

"He had a nightmare"

"But it wasn't a-"

"You should rest up for a bit lovi  
Adiós."

Antonio grabbed his arm dragging him out the room while waveing dispite lovino's protests all the while Japan was still sat calmly eating Onigiri. Even now he could still hear lovino yelling. A while later Antonio came back only to walk in on a conversation about how lovino is a tusndere and how cute he and lovino would be as a couple.   
Now if only Francis was here.  
The bad touch trio would be complete.

After they woke up lovino they spent the day out in shibuya doing random things.Even lovino was have some fun (although he didn't want to admit). Antonio kept the fact that lovino may be a tusndere in mind. Gilbert did take notice of Feliciano who was constantly looking over his shoulder .he seemed paranoid and on the verge of tears.   
He clearly wasn't the only one who noticed

"Feliciano whats wrong?"

Ludwig said this his face stern. He was concerned.  
The Italian shook his head refusing to answer   
Only seeming to become more frightened by the question .  
The German sighed hugging his friends tightly.

"Feliciano I am here. They is nothing to be afraid of . Do you understand? I won't let anyone hurt you"

Feliciano nodded comforted by his friends words. Ludwig let of of Feliciano . He smiled widely taking the Germans hand .

"Let's go Ludzie "

He said dragging the German away clearly much happier than before.

"Wait the fuck up"   
Lovino yelled clearly trying to catch up with them.  
(Little did they know Prussia now has a picture of Ludwig hugging Feliciano. He could help but think this was rather adorable. More shipping club god dammit. )

It begun to rain suddenly and heavily and so they had no choice but to go home.none of them had thought to bring a coat. Feliciano seemed rather disappointed but he could agree he didn't want to get wet.  
When they got back were soaked and lovino was yelling profanityties . After getting changed into some dry clothes ...

"Hey lovi this is for you"  
He said passing lovino a tomato plush. Lovino was surprised by the sudden gift

"...stupid tomato bastard"

Antonio took that as a thank you.

"How fucking old do you think I am you stupid moron "

He didn't want to admit it but he very much liked the tomato plush. Antonio smiled .it seemed like lovino hadn't changed all much since he was a child after all.

Feliciano' seemed to cheer up once that got back to Japan's place . Gilbert presumed it was because there was a lot of people . Feliciano was cooking something . It smelt rather good .  
Luckily This isn't the Sims 4.  
Nothing set on fire.  
Prussia quietly peeked in on the kitchen. He seemed like he was cooking pasta .Italy was cutting some onions each slice smooth and quick . It nerve racking . A single slip up an- . Italy jumped back as if something had frightened he he looked around not noticing the blood dripping from his fingers .he finally noticed the Prussian stood at the door way .Tears welled up in his eyes.

"Dont say things like it scares me G-...Gilbert"

"The awsome prussia said nothing"

"The. Then wh-"

"Feli !you hurt your finger!"

He quickly walked up to the Italian grabbing his hand and examining the cut.

"It's not that deep just a plaster will d-"

Feliciano broke out crying . ludwid rushed in coming to see what was wrong with his friend.

"Bruder what happe-"

The German sighed noticing the injury.  
He walked out the room returning a minute later to treating the cut . After this the Italian continued cooking and Gilbert helped him out if he asked. Feliciano looked cute in a apron

They all sat together enjoying some pasta.  
It tasted as good as it smelled.Feliciano thanked Gilbert for helping. After they finished eating they called in a night and went to sleep.

As he fell asleep he swore he hear something whispering. A whisper so quiet it was barely distinguishable form the silence it's self.

"Go..d....n.i...............u"

Being unable to make out what was being said His tired mind didn't think much of the whisper as he fell asleep. Although the voice did sound..... familiar......

3 days untill the world meeting


End file.
